


16 years later

by Meelah



Series: Ghost Stories [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I can't emphasise enough how much fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelah/pseuds/Meelah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Post script</i> for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5396090">Call it Magic</a>, 16 years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16 years later

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a word of warning. 
> 
> This was originally the last part of the final chapter, but deemed to be overly sweet and cut. And not gonna lie, this is just pure self-indulgent fluff, but I liked it and wanted to put it out there anyway. If that sounds like a deal you can live with, read on.

_16 years later_

"Don't you think place cards are a little bit too much?" Bull asks from the kitchen.

Dorian straightens a napkin and doesn't look back at him. 

"It's important to me," he says. "It's important that everything is perfect."

"Our friends are coming. Issala is coming," Bull says, wiping his hands on a towel and then standing there with hands on his hips as his husband adjust the table decorations. It's a nervous gesture, Bull knows, even though outwardly Dorian looks calm. "Everything _is_ perfect."

"But it's Satinalia," Dorian says. "And it's his first time back home since he started at the University. I _need_ it to be perfect."

Bull smiles and closes the distance between them with few easy steps, pulling Dorian into his arms. He could point out that last time Dorian spoke to Issala on the phone was yesterday, or that a minute after all their friends sit down no one will even notice if the forks have been laid out in the correct order, but he knows Dorian knows all of this as well as he does. He smooths the hair on Dorian's temples, fingers carding through the length now fashionable in Tevinter.

"It seems like yesterday when you thought he'd wandered off from _Bibliopola_ and then we found him an hour later under the table with his nose stuck in a book, dead to the world," Bull says instead, recalling an old memory. "Him and books… inseparable from thereon." 

Dorian breathes out and laughs a little, relaxing against Bull's chest.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Bull says quietly. "Look at what a fine man he's become. If it had been just me and the guys—"

"Oh stop it," Dorian murmurs but Bull knows that tone, his man is pleased. "He would have never become a soldier, he was always far too smart for that."

"Maybe so," Bull chuckles. "But doesn't take away from that fact that you've been every bit the parent that he really needed."

"We did it," Dorian says firmly, lifting his face to be kissed. "And I won't settle for anything but agreement."

"Fine," Bull says and kisses him because it is a thing he can do to sooth Dorian's nerves. "We raised a fine man together. Us, and Cullen and Evelyn and all of our friends. No matter what his mother was, he became our son and then in time his own man, in charge of his own destiny."

Dorian smiles and hums against Bull's chest, eyes closed. Smell of the roast Bull has been tending all day is filling the air, and he doesn't need to check the kitchen to know that Bull has everything under control and is just as every bit of a perfectionist in his own domain than Dorian is in his own. 

The doorbell rings.

And everything is perfect.


End file.
